geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
ProtoPlasm
ProtoPlasm is a 2.1 Insane Demon collaboration created by YakobNugget and Tex02, and verified and published by YakobNugget. It is the long-awaited sequel to Plasmatic and is Yakob's most recent level. The level features a colorful and glowy decoration and in some parts, a little minimalistic design. Gameplay * YakobNugget: (0% - 11%) '''The first part starts off with a mini cube section that features orb timings. A chicken nugget will rise behind the player as it is YakobNugget's logo. * '''Tex02: (11% - 20%) '''The player will enter the ship sequence where the player has to maneuver through tight spaces and gravity and size transformations. The player enters the cube section once again, in which the level fades to black for a brief moment. * '''YakobNugget: (20% - 45%) The player quickly transitions into a dual cube with asymmetric gameplay, quick timings, and increased difficulty in the sight reading of the gameplay. The player undergoes through several gravity and game mode transformations such as the mini-wave, the cube, and a mixed mini-wave/cube dual. Like most of the gameplay, it focuses on sight-reading, orb timings, and maneuvering through tight spaces. The player goes through even more wave and cube gameplay until it reaches a half-speed ship in which the decoration style is modified for a brief amount of time to a minimalistic design. * Tex02: (45% - 64%) This part starts off with a cube section and goes through several portals and sight-reading. The player is launched to a fast wave section and back on through a cube in which the gameplay rapidly becomes even more compact. It continues to a mini ball and mini ship section, and lastly the cube, where Tex02's insignia shows. The level cuts to a 'loading screen' and transitions to YakobNugget's third part. * YakobNugget: (64% - 79%) The player is sent through a UFO section with gravity-switching gameplay, then returning to the cube section and the ball game mode, requiring strict timings with a brisk pace. The gameplay goes on to a gravity-switching UFO and landing on a transitioning bridge. A broad message, built with a custom font, reads "GOOD LUCK..." displays as the player slowly moves to a dual ship. * Tex02: (79% - 100%) This part starts with a dual ship and then a dual cube, and then to a plain cube section with specific orb timings. The player is thrown to a robot section and then slows down to a dash orb to present YakobNugget's logo. A mini ball transformation follows to another tight cube section. The level finished off with some alternating cube and UFO gameplay. The level name art appears and the following dedications: In order from left-top to right bottom: *Failure444 *Wooshi *npesta *Golden *Deovise *Airus *Rays *iNubble *th04 *genericqueso *BoyOfTheCones *Plaz *CairoX *Teodora W.I.P. User Coins The level features two coins. * First coin: (37-44%) '''A black key can be seen at 37%, and a coin can be seen above the transitioning pillar at 44%. A barrier with a keyhole decoration blocks the player unless activated by the key. * '''Second coin: (95%) The player must enter through a tight pillar while in the UFO segment. Trivia * It is the sequel to Plasmatic. * The level is free to copy. Walkthrough Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Collaborations